


oh, i'm dancing with a stranger

by baslaw



Category: Julie and The Phantoms (TV)
Genre: Bisexuality, Carrie Wilson Redemption, Carrie Wilson-centric, Carrie is flustered and confused, Everything is Beautiful and Nothing Hurts, F/F, F/M, Fluff, Flynn is an amazing friend, Idiots in Love, Julie is bold, Lucky Julie has Carrie, Ms.Wilson sucks. she leaves in this fic, School Dances, Touching, With A Twist, a little smut, bed things are involved, in a bed, loads of kissing, the boys don't show up
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-17
Updated: 2020-11-17
Packaged: 2021-03-09 02:20:51
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,334
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27447031
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/baslaw/pseuds/baslaw
Summary: The guys don't show up for the dance. Julie's sad, and Carrie just sees her sitting there at a table looking all lonely.We can't have that now, can we?[Julie is 17 and Carrie is 18 so... yeah. Hope you can catch the vague warning]
Relationships: Julie Molina & Carrie Wilson, Julie Molina/Carrie Wilson
Kudos: 16





	oh, i'm dancing with a stranger

It was wrong for me to have the first word that I thought of when seeing Julie was pretty. But hey, I’ve always known the girl had some good genes passed down to her. It’s just, I never thought that would be the first word I’d use to describe her. 

I really was beginning to wonder why I came to this stupid dance in the first place. At first, I wanted Dirty Candy to perform, but I realized it would be smarter to save the performance where we debuted the new song and dance for a bigger audience. And I wanted a day where I could just be... Carrie. As pathetic as that may sound. But I kept forgetting one (read: two) crucial people.

Either way, _Julie’s_ new band was supposed to play the dance anyways, but it’s been an hour and the projector isn’t working. I snickered, remembering when I went on stage and witnessed how unprepared everything was. Yet there was still a feeling that was nagging me, sadness. I’ll admit, the band was good. Really good. But it was quite fishy, how one moment Julie can’t even press a key on the piano and the second she’s dancing all over the stage singing with cute strangers no one has ever seen before. 

I was a little jealous. The girl is just so hard to figure out sometimes. What makes this band so special? Their just holograms, nothing weird or cool about those. Although, I did have my doubts. Something about this whole ordeal didn't seem right.

Still, tonight most of my attention was focused on idiotic _Nick_. The guy dumped me three days ago as I was talking about what I was going to wear tonight. He just glared at me (although he still is Nick. Not very threatening) and said “we’re over.” Then freaking walked away. The whole school has heard about it. Trevor's daughter gets dumped by a nobody. It was humiliating. It still is. Sitting at the corner all alone sipping some orange punch from a plastic cup. My dance group was all enjoying themselves, and I couldn’t get myself to stand and join them. It didn’t even feel like a real friendship, in a way (besides Kayla). Don’t get me wrong, I’m not some evil girl that Flynn probably makes me out to be. I respect my crew. I wouldn’t be where I am without them. Yet whenever I am there they all start acting all scared of me. Afraid of what I’d do if they lash out or don't do what I tell them to. Sure, I may not always say the nicest things but people always expecting the worst of me, well, hurts. 

One of the only friends I've ever had who never acted scared of me was Julie. I couldn’t even remember why we were no longer friends. All our little squabbles built upon themselves and then crumbled down, with it our friendship. 

Scanning the gymnasium, I spotted Julie in that rainbow shirt sitting at a table all on her own, playing with her plate of fruits. Her hair cascaded down her face down, framing half of her side profile. She didn't seem to be wearing much makeup besides some mascara and blush. She wasn’t only pretty, I realized. Yet, I'm pretty sure I already knew that too.

Flynn seemed to be busy talking with someone from the music program, and so I stood up and took a risk. I walked up to Julie who was looking more depressed by the second and sat down in the white chair next to hers. If she was surprised she sure didn’t show it. 

“Hey...” I said awkwardly.

I internally groaned. Seriously? All I came up with was _'hey_ '. I was hopeless.

I _know_ I had (read: have but stopped thinking about) a crush on Julie back when we were friends. But as we grew farther apart, the feeling lessened (read: I stopped thinking about it). Sitting next to each other without anyone watching us while she was looking radiant as ever just brought some weird, twisty feeling to form inside my stomach. One I don't like to think about.

“Uh, hi Carrie,” she replied just as awkwardly as I did. “Um, are you enjoying the party?” 

I mutely nodded. Why did I come over here? Heck, I literally made fun of Julie and her new band not even an hour ago. What was I thinking coming up to her to just idly strike a conversation as if we were even remotely friends? I was surprised she hasn't walked away yet. Or started an argument. Why the hell was I doing this again!

“Heard about you and Nick... I’m sorry it didn’t work out,” she mumbled. 

I snorted. That's the only thing she could think to talk to me about? Why would she be sorry anyway, I thought she liked him? "I'm not."

She looked shocked at that. It was kind of cute. “The rumor is that you’re devastated.”

“I hated the way he did it but honestly, we haven’t been working well for a while now. And you should know not to listen to rumors,” I said lightheartedly. I tried to sound nonchalant about it, but I did care about Nick. I hoped he didn't hate me too much.

“Wonder why,” Julie said sarcastically. I sighed internally. I guess we couldn’t have a civilized conversation without batting heads. Why I thought we could I had no idea. Why I even wanted us to was also beyond me. I was surprised Flynn wasn’t here spitting venom at me for even _looking_ at Julie. 

“No need to be rude about it,” I snapped. 

Two can play at that game, after all. And it isn't like I don't argue with Julie every week either. 

“I didn’t mean you,” she replied quickly. I raised an eyebrow at her, wondering what she meant. Julie blushed at my gaze, which shocked me and... pleased me. I didn’t give that much thought. “Whenever I see the two of you together he never seems to actually _listen_ to what you have to say. And he just seemed so bored and he wouldn’t really watch your performances. So I can see why it didn’t work out. I was surprised he dumped you and not the other way around.”

A rush of multiple emotions hit me at once. Shock, surprise, touched, amused, and some weird clenching going on in my stomach. Like butterflies times 10. I swallowed them all down in a nervous gulp and pushed out a teasing smile. 

“Someone’s been paying attention.”

Julie flushed but didn’t reply. I wanted to bask in how she basically made fun of my ex even though I knew for a fact she liked him at some point (I guess not anymore). Bask in the satisfaction that even though we weren’t friends, she’s still be watching me as I have been watching her. Actually, maybe not the same way I was. 

Still, it felt wrong to lead her on thinking Nick was the only one at fault in the relationship.

“Not that I don’t love what you’re saying about him, but I was pretty self-centered. I didn’t really care about what Nick wanted either.”

Like anyone would like me anyways. I know how I acted, I know I may scare and frustrate people. But I can't help it, it's my freaking personality. This is probably the longest conversation I've had all month with someone besides Kayla that I hadn't said anything well, mean. Or condescending. It was weird but nice.

“You two were probably just not meant to be that’s all. Brought the worst of each other. There will be others, Carrie. Don't worry.” 

Julie was giving off an intense gaze, and I tried to decipher what she was trying to say. The unspoken message. She was looking at me so intently, so focused. Her eyes were really pretty too, I was about to reply, and then my phone rang. 

Both of us jumped up in shock, and I didn't even glance at the caller id before shutting it off and throwing it back into my pocket. It was too late, the moment as passed. I tried not to be too disappointed.

"I'm not worried," I replied with a little flick in my hair. Instead of rolling her eyes like she usually did, Julie just gave me such a soft smile. I tried not to swoon. And then she licked her lips, and my eyes travelled down without my accord and tracked the movement. I snapped my gaze up again to her eyes but the damage was done. Julie saw, and her eyes went wide with realization. 

And I regretted everything. Why am I such an idiot! Julie was probably disgusted. Or confused. Or stupid enough not to realize... I looked up at her again and her head was tilted to the side, clearly debating some internal battle going on in her head. 

I should've turned away when I saw her sitting there. I shouldn't have come up to her. I shouldn't have tried to have a nice conversation with her. Being mean is easier, and when she’s mean right back these stupid feelings lessen. Seeing her scowl or frowns directed at me just _hurts._ But its better than being vulnerable. And I was feeling a lot of that vulnerability right about now, and everyone knows how much I like to be in control. It's like Julie had all the cards and I was forced along to see what she would deal. And then...

"Do you want to dance?"

I snapped back on my chair so abruptly even Julie jumped a little. I was so focused on my thoughts and, well, _Julie_ I didn’t even realize that literally all the students have moved onto the dance floor. And I certainly didn’t notice that a slow song was playing. Holy shit. 

I cleared my throat as discreetly as possible, and gave Julie one of my cold, calculating looks. _Push the feelings down Carrie. Push them down._

“Excuse me?” I replied as calmly as possible. Julie was the one fidgeting now.

“I asked if you wanted to dance, Carrie. With me.”

I let out a shaky smile. “And what made you think that I’d say yes? One civilized conversation isn’t going to suddenly turn us into bestie’s.”

Julie’s face seemed to have crushed, and this spike of pain I felt, hurt more than the rest. I just had to keep telling myself it was better this way. If I grew too attached... No. Our friendship ended for a reason. It was all in the past, there was no reason to make the same mistakes as when we were younger.

“I mean... I just thought you know, we were getting along for once... and, uh, I don’t know I thought it’d be nice," she mumbled. 

"Nice? Really? We aren't even friends how would it be nice?" I winced at my tone but kept my face neutral.

“Yeah well, your the one eye-fucking me right now so...”

I almost fell out of my chair. Julie simply gave me a vicious smile and winked. 

She winked. 

My brain couldn’t handle this. We are supposed to be enemies. Not flirting buddies. Definitely not flirting buddies. It's okay, she was probably just teasing me. Flirtatiously. And winking. My brain was malfunctioning. I couldn't think. 

“Don’t delude yourself,” I replied. It was hard to form a coherent sentence as my throat was dry and my brain was fried. But I still needed control. It was instinct.

Julie snorted. “Whatever you gotta tell yourself.”

“Says the girl who asked _me_ to dance.”

“Says the girl who still hasn’t given me a proper answer.”

We held eye contact again, this time more intensely. The other time we were both flustered idiots. Now... there was something dangerous and calculating about her gaze. It filled me with want. And I could tell she wanted something too. But I couldn’t. If I accepted the dance then things would change. I don’t want to feel these stupid things. Dancing with the girl will certainly not solve _anything_. But... but maybe this is just an offer of friendship. An olive branch of some sort. Or a one-time thing. But maybe it isn't.

I made the impulsive decision to shut off my brain for a moment and I found myself grabbing Julie’s hand, pulling her with me onto the dance floor. I guided us to the far end and I hoped we weren’t really noticeable. Julie just went along with it, protesting only the smallest bit. My skin was tingling when she linked her hand into mine and just went along with wherever I was taking us. It made me feel... things. For her to give up control to me so easily.

By the time I found us a good, secluded spot, a new slow song had begun playing. As if someone else was possessing my body, I didn't think as I instantly took one of Julie’s hands and placed it onto my waist for her. I heard Julie’s breath hitch, but for the sake of us both, I decided not to address it. She slipped the other hand around the other side of me, as I put mine around her shoulders and held her. I didn't know if I should look into her eyes, or what. What was the proper edicate when dancing with a girl that you used to like but now supposedly hate yet actually don't? Feeling her body under my fingers did something to me. It’s like I felt a boost of energy hit me like a ton of bricks and I was instantly aware of how close we were, the body heat I felt radiating off of Julie, the places her fingers were rubbing against my waist burned as she caressed it. I had to gulp in a shutter. 

For some reason, I expected to be more self-conscious. To look around the gymnasium paranoid that people are watching us. What they may be saying. But once those hands were around my waist and my hands around her shoulders, it’s like everyone else disappeared and it was just me and her. Carrie and Julie. And it felt amazing. Not even my self deprecating thoughts could distract me.

“I like this song,” Julie said softly, breaking the silence. Her quiet, shy tone shouldn’t have made me swoon as much as I did. I dared to push Julie a little closer to myself, close enough that I can feel her breath on my face but far enough that someone skinny can be standing between us. I feel if I pushed her any closer I wouldn't be able to fucking take it. I was already not to show her how affected I was from just touching her.

When I opened my mouth to reply, I felt as if I couldn't speak. I was only able to give her a tight smile, my voice not working. It's so ironic. Me, the girl who always has something to say.

Speechless. 

Breath stolen away by _Julie Molina_.

Realizing Julie was probably expecting an answer, I swallowed thickly and gave her a small smile. It probably looked more menacing than calm, but she didn’t seem to notice. 

"It is isn't it," I replied. I was surprised by how soft my voice came out to be. "Although I don't think I've ever heard of it before."

. Julie gasped, bringing her hand to her heart. I almost made a sound from the loss of contact of her hand. Almost. “I am deeply offended. This song is so soft and smooth… Miley’s voice is gorgeous.” Julie bobbed her head for the beat, illuminating a smile on her face. I pushed mine down. Deep, deep down. 

“Your voice is better." 

My eyes widened comically. Did I say that out loud? 

I looked at Julie, who was giving me this cute deer in a headlight kind of gaze. Her head tilted to the side and a sweet grin plastered on her face. Oh shoot, I did. 

“Did you just compliment me… on my _singing_. "

Ugh, she was so smug about it. Still, I couldn’t control my body when a small flush came up on my cheeks and I tried not to feel as cornered as I did. 

"You're acting as if you've never heard that before," I scoffed.

“Never from you.” 

My flush just grew deeper and I turned my gaze to the side, hoping Julie wouldn’t comment on my obvious blush. I hated it. Not being in control of my own emotions. Feelings these... well, feelings! I hate being vulnerable. Maybe that's why I've always stayed with Nick when I knew we never really worked. He was safe, easy. He didn't make me stutter or nervous. Cause me to feel vulnerable. With Julie, everything was so much more intense. She made me feel all these emotions and corners me without even knowing she's doing it. 

"Well, you never compliment me," I huffed. I hope that didn't sound as petty out loud. I just... I needed her to stop looking at me like that. As if she was trying to figure me out.

"Carrie..." My voice has never sounded so sweet. "You're the best dancer in this entire school! Great singer too. You don't need me to tell you how amazingly talented you are."

...... Screw her. 

Why did she have to sound so damn _earnest?_ I didn’t think she was actually going to give me one back, but she sounded so freaking in awe as she said it. As if she was imagining me dancing while telling me. My face felt as if it were on fire, and I made a very loud sound of clearing my throat. It was suddenly too dry, I couldn’t respond. I didn’t know how to. What do you even say to something like that!?

"Thanks," I replied slowly after finding my voice. _Really Carrie? That's all you can come up with?_

Thankfully, Julie just laughed softly and teasingly gave my waist a little squeeze. It did not go straight between my legs. It didn't. 

Julie was looking at me as if she knew how she was affecting me right now. As if she knew that her fingers rubbing around my waist was causing me to become short of breath. That feeling the heat from her body wanted me to screw the world and just move fucking closer. She gave me a tiny little grin. An evil grin. She did know. 

Well, two can play at that game. 

I quickly moved my hands from her shoulders, and when Julie made a small whining sound from the loss of contact my heart squeezed, and a kind of warmth spread through me. Still, I gave her a sinister grin as Julie’s face flushed in embarrassment, and I moved my head closer to her ear and breathed into it. I could feel her shiver. I put my lips on the edge of her lob, teasing her. 

“Don’t be embarrassed,” I said quietly. “I do have a pretty great body.”

Julie's eyes grew impossibly wider, and the most beautiful of blushes rose up to her cheeks. As she was standing there turning into a tomato, I took the opportunity to grab her hands into mine and give her a little twirl. She squeaked in surprise but went along with it. I swear I even heard her laugh. I debated whether or not to dip her, but realized that was too much too fast. I just wanted to make Julie pay. Make her as flustered as I could. When she faced me again, I pushed her body right against mine, leaving little room between us and for our faces to become inches between each other. Both of our faces heated up, and I suddenly felt self-conscious. _What was I even doing anymore? Is this really to ‘punish’ her or to give in to my desires?_

I pushed her a little back and gave a small cough. Julie just kept her hands at her sides, face finally beginning to cool down. Luckily, at that moment the song seemed to end and we gave each other one, long look.

“See,” Julie said, breaking the silence. “Great dancer.”

I let out a small smile. “You aren’t so bad yourself.”

We just stood there, staring at each other. I wasn't sure what to say. We just danced in front of everyone in a way far more than friendly. Her eyes were literally shining under the ceiling lights. I had this intense urge to comb my hand through her hair, feel her body under my fingers once more. I tried to push it down. I shouldn't feel this way. not with Julie. Julie was the one to break the silence once more, probably sensing that I would walk away soon. 

“Why did you accept the dance?” she blurted out. The question took me by surprise. I knew the answer. It was the first thing I thought of when she asked me the question. 

Because you were the one to ask me. Because I wanted to dance with you. 

"I don't know," I whispered. "I guess, well, I kind of missed the two of us hanging out. As friends, I guess."

I winced. Where was all of that confidence when you need it?

“I don’t _want_ to be your friend Carrie,” she said quietly. I tilted my head to the side and caught her eye. 

And I knew.

She didn't want to be my friend. Not at all. The amount of raw and open emotion that was plastered on her face overwhelmed me. I wanted to shout out in glee. I wanted to take those two steps forwards and give her the tightest hug ever. I wanted to tell her that I didn't want to be her friend either. That I wanted more. 

But I didn't. 

Because I was still the same old Carrie. Scared of facing her emotions, of saying something that would make me vulnerable, that shows someone how much I actually care. After my mom left... I just can't open up to people. I couldn't let someone in only for them to walk out on me. And so I did what I always do when faced with conflicted emotions.

I ran.

But not before seeing the crestfallen expression on Julie's face when I turned my back on her. My heart may have broken just a bit, but I took one step away and it made it easier to take the rest.

*-*-*-*-*

I groaned when I heard the doorbell ring on Sunday afternoon. I just finished all of my homework and was going through my phone definitely not thinking about the dance. Of course someone had to arrive and ruin it. I still stayed in bed, flicking through my apps when the door rang again. And again. 

"Carrie go answer the door!" I heard my father yell from his room. I groaned. I just wanted a day where I didn't have to interact with anyone. Was that so much to ask for? I stomped down the stairs and pulled the door open furiously. "What!" I barked at whoever was at the other side. And then I opened the door fully and my breath caught in my throat.

Julie and Flynn stood on the other side. Julie looked uncomfortable while Flynn looked like she wanted to kill me. 

"Sorry for bothering you Carrie," Julie said so quietly that I had to strain to hear her. My heart clenched, and not in a good way. I did this. Julie wasn't smiling or laughing or even glaring at me. She couldn't even look me in the eye. I have never hated myself more in that moment for running away. 

"Can we come in or what?" Flynn snapped. 

She may think she was intimidating but I just rolled my eyes and scoffed. "Why are you here?" I sassed back.

"I will tell you if you let us in. We came all this way after all," she snapped back. 

I was about to tell them to leave when I snuck a small glance at Julie. She looked so small, so fragile. I sighed and opened the door wider. 

"Don't break anything," I told Flynn. She just stuck her tongue back at me and walked in like she owned the place, Julie strolling behind her. I closed the door behind them and went into the kitchen where they were helping themselves to a glass of water. 

"Please, help yourselves," I said sarcastically. Julie flinched but Flynn didn't react at all. As if she didn't even hear me. "Why are you guys here?"

"We came to tell you that..." Flynn started.

"We came from a long walk. We needed some refreshments and we knew you lived around here so..." Julie finished, talking for the first time since entering the house. 

"So I'm just a free drink for you guys. Cool. You can leave now," I snapped back. My eyes widen just a bit from how defeated Julie looked, and I tried not to let it show. 

"I need to use the bathroom," Julie added. "All that water came from one way and left the other. I will be right back."

"The bathroom is-"

"I remember!" she cried back from up the stairs. 

That left me alone with Flynn, who looked like she was about to murder me. I gave her an equally threatening look back.

"Why did you do that to Julie?" she asked me.

I did not want to talk about the events of the dance. Especially not with _her_.

"What do you mean?" I replied innocently. Still, I wasn't fooling anyone.

"That was rude even for you. She didn't deserve you to walk out on her after she told you how she felt," Flynn growled. 

"Well sorry for hurting her feelings!" I snapped back. Flynn simply sighed in defeat. 

"Look, Carrie. I don't like you. You don't like me. But even a blind man can see how the two of you feel about each other at the dance. With all the blushing and touching."

I blushed but ducked my head in hopes she didn't see. That was exactly what I was afraid of. Gossip. I was Trevor Wilson's daughter! I had to keep up with appearances. I had to show everyone how strong I am, and Julie... she makes me weak. 

"I don't even know what Julie sees in you-"

"A girl with a charming personality of course," I said sarcastically. Flynn let out the smallest of smiles from that, and I felt oddly proud. 

"Please. Just... Talk to her. Don't leave things the way you did."

"I thought you hated me?"

"I do. But Julie doesn't. And all I want is for her to be happy, and she is happiest with you."

"I have no idea why," I muttered under my breath. 

If Flynn heard me, she didn't say anything. Probably because she knew it was true. I looked up the stairs as if my answers were going to be found up there. I sighed and moved towards them. I gave one glance back at Flynn once ascending the first step, and she gave me a small nod and started walking towards the door. Ah. That's why they're here. And why Julie was so nervous at first. Once I heard the door firmly shut behind Flynn, I practically ran up the stairs and headed towards the bathroom. Was I just going to wait in front of it? That'd make me look like some creepy stalker! It didn't matter, though, because once I got to the door it was wide open, and the lights were off. 

She wasn't in there. 

Did she escape out the window so she didn't have to face me or something? I guess she left with Flynn... I sighed, feeling oddly disappointed. I did want to clear things up, I hated seeing Julie upset after all. I was just good at hiding it. I went back towards my room and opened the door, to find Julie in there already. 

"What are you doing in here?" I asked teasingly. 

Julie automatically turned around (and I swear I heard a crack) and gave me a cheeky smile. 

"Just wanted to see if... it looked the same as before," she said softly. Beautifly.

"Well, obviously it wouldn't. I've grown up I'm still not going to have the same unicorn covers as before."

Julie leaned her head back and laughed, and a smile instantly grew on my face. I missed that sound. It physically pained me to see her looking so distraught when first arriving. Out of everything I have ever said or done to Julie I never wanted to see her look like that. It's the face she gave everyone when her mother died. 

We both sort of stared at each other for a minute, same as when we finished the dance and wasn't sure what to do now. She did look gorgeous, didn't she? Her brown eyes were giving me the same deer in headlights type look. I've come to really like it.

"Flynn left," was the first thing my brain was able to come up with. Julie just smiled and shrugged like it was perfectly normal for her friend to leave her here.

"She told me she would if I chickened out."

"Chickened out in what?" I asked innocently.

She just gave me a look as if she wasn't amused. "You know what."

"Look, Julie I..." 

What was I even going to say? Heck, I didn't even know what I was going to say. 'I'm sorry for being a complete chicken when it comes to my feelings and I really, really want to kiss you right now.'

Yeah, right.

As if knowing she wasn't going to get an answer out of me, she sighed in defeat. "Look, I really like you Carrie. And I know it's weird. You haven't done anything to get anyone to become interested in you for Pete's sake! You're self-centered, a control freak, rude, sassy, and obnoxious. You only put yourself first and damn everyone else, right?"

Well that fucking stung. Is she sure she even liked me if _that_ is how she thinks of me? Those words really did hurt, but I tried to push those emotions down.

"Are you sure you're not getting mixed up with hate?" I snapped. "Cause those aren't really redeeming qualities."

Julie ignored me and kept going. "But that's the thing. It isn't all you are. You're such a nice person when you want to be, Carrie. Don't think I don't notice what you do for your squad. Even I've heard you always being snacks for them. And you even gave Kayla your lunch one day when she forgot hers."

"I wasn't hungry," I defended. Somehow Julie saying sweet things about me was making me more uncomfortable than her pointing out what a shitty person I was. 

"You still did it, and that counts for something. And you're the most hardworking person I know. You work your butt off for Dirty Candy and your schoolwork, and still maintain to be such a great daughter. You care so much about your dad too, despite him being, well, him. And you're always under all of that social pressure, being a superstar's daughter and all. And your mom leaving... I know that can't have been easy. You built all these reinforcements around yourself so you couldn't get hurt again. I remember how upset you were, even if we were just kids. And you never let anyone see that. You stayed strong for your father." Julie took a deep breath before continuing once more. "There are so many more reasons why I like you, Carrie. And I have no reason to. But I do and I just want to talk about it with you. So for once, please don't run away. I promise not to hurt you."

She reluctantly looked at me under her lashes and that was my last fucking straw. I gulped, trying not to think of all of the doubts that clouded my mind. All my insecurities, all I focused on was this girl who genuinely liked.. me. She was waiting for me to say something but my mind was blank. I just looked at her, and she looked at me. Just Julie and Carrie. 

And so I threw caution at the wind and took one huge step forwards.

And kissed her.

The kiss wasn't sloppy or awkward at first. We both have had our share fair of practice. But once I felt those soft lips against mine I melted under her touch. Turned into a pile of putty in her hands. 

And then she didn't even hesitate before returning the deepening kiss and I fucking died. 

Our mouths moved in sync, and then I felt her hands grip my waist as they did at the dance, but I could feel the possessiveness from this touch. I swallowed in a moan when I felt her fingertips dig into my side and I slide around her and placed them on her back, pushing her body closer to mine. Now, we were chest to chest and this heat swirling inside me (and n between my legs) was growing more and more. I didn't want to go too fast. I didn't want to scare her off. But I couldn't control myself as I took her bottom lip with my teeth and nibbled. 

And Julie moaned. 

We pulled apart to catch our breaths, and when I opened my eyes I saw her face heating up and her gaze staring in wonder at mine. I let a blush come up my face as well, no point in forcing it down after all. Looking at her red lips, I felt a splash a pride. I did that. Julie was panting and red all over because of _me_. 

"Sorry," she whispered. 

I grinned at her and leaned in to whisper in her ear once more. "Don't be. Make all the noise you want," I said thickly. Julie let out a small squeak as her blush deepened. 

"There is so much I want to do to you," I added. 

"Then do it," she replied. 

Our mouths clashed once more and I didn't even hesitate before placing my tongue into her mouth and exploring it. She let out a small moan again, and I grinned into the kiss. I wanted to hear her _scream._

Julie's hands moved to my face as she held me there, letting my tongue roam around her mouth. In a bold move, I put my hands underneath her shirt and caressed her skin, and Julie made a small sound in shock but made no move to stop me. 

She took a step back, causing me to take a step forwards and to fall right onto her and into the bed. We took the opportunity to catch our breaths once more, and I couldn't help but burst out laughing. A few moments passed and Julie joined me.

"That just happened," I said breathlessly. 

"It's still happening, genius," she retorted before turning onto her side and reconnected our lips. 

A sighed. Tounges clashed, teeth smashed together, hands roamed around, exploring each other. And yet...

I turned my body so instead of kissing side by side, I was now hovering on top of Julie, shoulders on each side of her. My eyes darkened and Julie visibly gulped. I leaned in and started sucking, licking, biting her neck. Leaving little hickes trailing down to her collarbone. When I kissed her pulse Julie shuttered and let out a loud moan. I kept at it, sucking on her skin trying to mark every part of her I can consequence be damned. 

We stayed like that for what probably was only 10 minutes, but it felt like a lifetime to me. Once I was satisfied, I moved from on top of her and laid back on my bed. She reached for my hand and I let her take it, curling our fingers together.

"That was..." Julie started. 

"Perfect," I said for her. 

"Perfect," she repeated. "Does this mean... you like me back?"

I couldn't help but laugh fondly. "Of course you idiot," I said with no real bite to the words. 

Julie smiled lazily at me, grabbing the nearest pillow and hitting me with it. I laughed and sat up again.

"Now what?" I asked her.

"Now this is the part where you tell me a bunch of stuff you like about me."

"Hmm... well, you're annoying," I teased. 

Julie pouted playfully, and because it was something I could so now I leaned in and kissed it away. This kiss wasn't as rushed or desperate as the others. It was quick and more like a peck. But it couldn't be any less perfect.

"I should probably get going..." Julie said reluctantly. 

"See you tomorrow then."

"Are we... is this..."

"Oh my god, Julie! Yes! This is happening this is real. I'm not going to pretend it never happened!" I giggled. 

She nodded and stood up from the bed, but not before looking at herself in the full-length mirror.

"CARRIE!" she screeched. 

"What?" I asked exasperated. I sat up too and looked at what got her so spooked. I laughed when I saw she was looking at all the marks on her neck. "What's wrong Julie?"

"You! You did this to me! How am I going to hide it from my dad?" 

"That's a you problem. Not a me problem."

"Carrie!" she whined.

"You could've told me not to, just saying," I taunted. 

"I never would've," she sighed. 

"Bye Julie."

She gave me one last look and practically jumped me, giving me one last kiss. "Bye," she replied softly and skipped out the door.

I sat in the same position on my bed, reminiscing on all the events that happened today. 

And smiled.

**Author's Note:**

> I didn't know how to end it I'm sorry!!!
> 
> Personally, I ship Carrie more with Flynn but I actually wanted to try my hand in writing some Julie+Carrie. What's their ship name anyway? I feel like 'Jarrie' sounds okay... Wolina? Milson? Ugh, I'm sorry I'm just going to stop now.
> 
> (but someone please tell me)


End file.
